One day, John look in closet
by metallicMaelstrom
Summary: John has special party day with Sollux and Vriska and they see other people too
1. Chapter 1

One day, John look in closet. Closet have grey man.

Grey man get off closet, he says :"Hello John my name is Sollux" Then grey man fall on floor

John stand on Sollux, he said; "Sollux you are the troll"

Sollux started to chew the carpet and said "How do you know"

John finger to bed on corner, he said "Thee Vriska" And of course Vriska go naked, all clothes explode to ceiling

"John do not stand on sollux" Contribute Vriska

"Vriska your tits are talking" John tells her

Sollux start doing pushups when John stand on him. John looks upside down and then he yells "Vriiiiiiiiska"

Vriska smiled fangy "You have used 8 vowels, Eg8ert" She then pinked Sollux and threw him outside. Outside Sollux saw Dad who gave him the cake. Sollux take cake and go in the car, and drive to store. He see Equius on store.

Equius scream so much "Where to find towel"

Store man say "Go to towels"

"E%cellent" Equius slide to towels and dry himself before he step out of ceiling and flip into Nepeta car and they race Sollux to Ecuador

Meanwhiles the John Eg8rt see Vriska

Vriska sees him and jumps out window, Dad give her the cake also, because she is nakey

Vriska eat all cake and take the car and drive to gangster party to get more Vriska hat. She sees all gangsters, and in the middle come out Crabdad

Crabdad says "Vriska you must bring me the television" But too many gangsters there so they all run happy fast with Crabdad. They run to Crabdad native country, Burger King.

After everyone leave, Vriska knock over Crabdad television. Then she get in Crabdad car and drive to Fefefeferi.

John now realize no one is home so he go outside and see Dad. Dad give John the shaving cream, and John take the car and drive to see Fereferi. When he get there, he see Vriska and Refeefi, but they switch clothes, now Fereri naked.

"BLUH" John scream. Then he put shaving cream on Fifieri. Then Sollux, Equius, and Nepeta crash car in ocean and swim back to John house. They see John Vriska and creamy Fiierierifi. Equius eat all the towels and fall over.

_No, this story is not intended to be good or make sense. I just g__ot bored and felt like writing something utterly nonsensical in Engrish to amuse myself. And I figured I'd see how people reacted._


	2. Chapter 2

John watch Equius fall over.

Nepeta meow very loud and jump on Equius stomach, and he flip over and spit towels everywhere. Nepeta meow so loud everyone hear her and Grande High Blood call on phone and tell her to calm down and be a cucumber.

"Equius you must mollify your pussy" John Egbert tell Equius

Equius point hand to John "Human you will drive me to store post hats"

"But Feririef is cover in shaving cream" So John pour water in Frieeferi and everyone see her naked.

"John Egb-ert I am na-ked" Shout Refefei. She so excitable and bounce around crazy style. Bounce on ground, bounce on rocks, bounce on John and John car. Her booty go everywhere. John grab Firefefi and hold her still so he can take off his cloth and put some on her.

But now John is naked so Equius grab him and throw him to mall. In mall, John be naked. In mall, everyone look to John. He break wind thing out and blow everyone "People do not gander to my parcel, it does not enthuse" Then he go to store and buy badass cloth and he dress like cool guy.

Ferefi dress like John and then Dad give her cake. Frefrerfii eat all cake, and this make Dad suspect. So she strifehand Dad. Dad and Frifireririeifi draw, and they do cool dance.

Vriska and John see Roxy in mall buying many tarts and fringes.

"Roxy why do you purchase such commodity in big quantity" Say John

Roxy stare to John, John stare to Roxy. Then music come and they stare more.

"John Eg8ert we must depart" Say Vriska.

"Vriska" Say John. Then Roxy eat John clothes holler and jump out roof.

John and Vriska follow Roxy to Mexico because she drink too many tequila. But now John is naked, so he fight banditos and steal drugs. He give drugs to Aradia. Then Vriska give John small pants.

Dave see Ferifi dress like John. He say "John why you grey"

Sollux fall on floor. Freferi scream; "Dave Str-ider I am FRefri not John Egert" Then her bounce more around town.

Dave say "fuck"


End file.
